Nothing to Worry About
by Takari-san
Summary: {Jenruki} After they got back to the Digiworld, Jenrya reflects about Ruki and how he feels about her


**Nothing to Worry About**

**Pairing: Jenruki**

Takari-san: Umm... this story is set at the time they all came back from the arc in Jenrya's POV, I know he Jenrya didn't take part in this episode to much but I wanted to show what I thought he was thinking during that time when Ruki was late for the arc. Yes, major fluff! I don't own Digimon, so let's begin!

***Jenrya's POV***

I watched as you were being hugged by your mother, you were crying. Crying not of sorrow, but happiness, you must be very happy to be back, as I am as well. I'm glad that Suzie is safe… I don't know what will happen to me if she wasn't safe. I smiled calmly as my mom offered me a hot cup of cocoa. I smiled thankfully and accepted it. I took a short sip and watched you once more. I was so worried when you didn't turn up, I don't know why either but I suddenly just went in there, probably knowing you wouldn't want me worrying about you, anyway.

I watched as you wrapped Jeri in a towel making sure she was safe, you may hide it sometimes but you were really friendly, kind and all those pleasant things. You may have not shown it before but now… all the times you've spent with Renamon tapped into your good side, not that I'm saying it was bad.

I was glad when you and Renamon finally patched things up, wait… that was a long time already… but it's an important thing to me that you're happy. I almost went bonkers when you and Renamon almost jumped down… I was so afraid that you'd actually die. Somehow, though I knew that you'll pull through, somehow… or is it just a lame excuse, since I actually thought… No, that can't be… or is it?

I quickly brushed of the thoughts of you dying off my mind. I watched as you smiled at Renamon, drinking from a bottle of water engaging in a conversation with your grandmother. I was so afraid when you were late, words can't tell how I felt that time. I know everyone thought I didn't care for you, since I suddenly shoved Suzie into the arc but… but I really care. I want you to know that, yet I can't find the words to say it when I'm with you.

I was actually going to look for you as Terriermon suggested but… but, Ryo was about to go before I could say anything… I trusted him onto you since I believed he could do it, unlike me he was talented, smart and obviously a better Tamer. If I did it, I might have gotten lost and not find you. Then we wouldn't have been safe right now.

I care for you so much and yet I can't tell you since I'm afraid. There are lots of better people out there for you; your beauty can knock people off their feet, if you want it to. I'm just a normal person, nothing special, what can you possibly find in me?

I can't stand it if you're with another… but if you're happy with them then I should accept it, I can't just ruin your life for my own selfish thoughts.

I watched as you were in another fight with Ryo, you two acted as if you were a married and not to mention bickering couple. It hurts me sometimes, but in someway I imagine it as if it was really just nothing… nothing to think about, just yet.

I decided to take a walk, telling my mother where I was going I ventured out into the park, looking at the stars, they were quite beautiful tonight, is it a good sign for me?

*******

"Jenrya!" a voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Suzie…" I said thinking it was my baby sister, somehow being able to follow me, just to ask me to join her, Terriermon and Lopmon in playing tag or something, which I would simply decline. I turned around, shocked at what I saw.

"I don't look like Suzie, do I?" a girl with auburn hair and purple eyes told me, irritated. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. She is quite temperamental, yet cute if you ask me.

"Uh… sorry, I thought you were Suzie asking me to play or something like that…" I said blushing lightly.

"It's okay… Takato took Jeri to her grandparent's house by the way…" she said looking into space.

"I guess… Jeri has changed a lot, ever since Leomon died… it must really hurt, huh?" I said looking off to the sky, which apparently was the same thing that she was looking at as she was staring of to space.

"Yeah, but Takato will be able to patch things up with her for sure." She said.

"Yeah… he actually likes her… he told me before about how she was so cheerful and all… I figured he might have feelings for her." I said, Takato… I wonder if he told Jeri yet… at least he can converse with Jeri. I should tell her something… anything… umm… I know!

"Yeah, he does seem to act that way… The stars look nice today, eh? Jenrya…" she said seemingly changing the subject, yeah the stars a lot like her, beautiful, I thought.

"Yeah… umm… Ruki?" I asked quite unsure and also bracing myself for the worst case scenario.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at me.

"I was worried about you when you didn't show up, I really was…" I said, blushing crimson wishing that she hadn't seen me, or else I would have been dead meat.

"It was nothing, Jenrya… I don't see why you got so worried. It was nothing to worry about, nothing at all." She said looking at me weirdly, as I approached her. She suspiciously eyed my movements, looking at me as if I was insane, her eyes going wide in shock as I whispered…

"No, it is something to worry about since it concerns you… and anything about you getting hurt worries me… worries me too much actually." I whispered to her ear, not being able to control myself, I kissed her softly on the cheeks and walked away, a blissful smile on my face.

*******

I smiled, maybe there was hope, since the very moment I came into contact with her pale flesh and I saw a hue of crimson rushing towards her cheeks. I smiled at her, as I turned my back finding her blushing, touching her cheek and when she saw me she quickly turned around, pouting as Renamon came and told her that her mom was looking for her.

I grinned as I went back to my family, we were staying at Mr. Chow's house and I think my mom is already getting worried and my dad is ready to kill so… I'll go back, but that won't keep me away from her for so long. Of course not...

Maybe her bickering with Ryo was really nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about at all… Nothing, since after all, I still have a chance. A chance to get her, for her to know how I really feel… that…

I love her

*owari*

Takari-san: That turned out fluffy… it was a nice cute fic, with not much of a plot and all fluff, sorry if somehow they were OOC… This was quite cute if you ask me… and remember, R/R! Oh yeah, by the way I added some parts like the bickering with Ryo here, just to add flavor into the fic, ne? I wonder how the story will be if it really happened… that'd be so cute! Oh well… I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this, R/R!

(I have a liking for Tamers these days… Ah… Jenruki… Ah… Ryo/Jenruki…)


End file.
